


Petra Pan

by aestramize



Category: Fairytale - Fandom
Genre: Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestramize/pseuds/aestramize
Summary: (this was an English assignment so there won't be a second part)





	Petra Pan

A retelling of the original story by J.M. Barrie

England, 1941 

Her boots hit the dirt as she ran through the woods, her mind filled with images of her friend. She should’ve never gotten him involved in her little plan. The way he looked at her when she explained it to him should’ve been enough for her to cancel it, but she had been hungry for several days and needed to get food in her system.

He had stared at her with fear dancing in his usual joyful eyes. he warned her about them, about the goons she had planned on stealing from. “They are dangerous” is what he had told her, but she just rolled her eyes at the kid.

Her mind had been set on the steaming loaf of bread she had spotted while walking past the bakery one day. She knew the risk, but she never intended on failing. They seemed distracted and it wasn’t until she heard a gun being loaded when she realised she had been caught.

She ran outside screaming at her friend to run as well, but he never had been a quick runner. So here she was, running from the goons who had set their minds on catching her. She flinched when she heard another bullet fly past her head. Chunks of three trunks flew past her head, but even with the bullets flying around petite frame she stayed focussed.

She needed a plan. The plan had been to take the loaf and run, but Petra didn’t count on being caught, therefore she didn’t bother to think of a plan B. her eyes darted around the forest as she searched for a way out. Petra slowed down when she spotted different figures walking her way form the opposite direction.

A wicked grin took over her features as she came to a slow stop. The world was at war, people were afraid of each other and just now did she realise how she could use their fear to keep herself alive.

She made an attempt to walk up to the soldiers she had spotted, but before she could, a strong hand landed on her bony shoulder, she flinched at the sudden contact, but she didn’t make an attempt to escape. Petra knew how the minds of people work, she knew how to manipulate everyone, including her enemies, into helping her. Even if they didn’t know it.  
“What seems to be the problem here?’’ the frontman asked while eyeing the strange group of people in front of him. Petra looked up at him through her lashes, making her seem innocent.

She expected the men to stay quiet, to release her even, but they didn’t. the man who was holding her tightened his grip on her shoulder before he spoke. “As you rid our country of enemies from elsewhere, we have taken it upon ourselves to rid our land from thieves such as this one.” The frontman turned towards Petra with raised eyebrows.

“Explain yourself, Petra” Petra grinned at the frontman, before slowly nodding and trying to take a step forward, the guy behind her was quick to pull her back by her shoulder, a grunt left Petra’s lips at the force. The frontman held up his hand as if telling the goon to let go of Petra.

Petra shrugged her shoulders once the grip on her body disappeared. “It is true what they say, they indeed caught me trying to steal a loaf of bread’’ the girl licked her lips, something she did when she was nervous. She had one shot at getting away and this was it.

“But it looked so good when I spotted it through the window of their bakery” she explained kindly. She had met the frontman before he joined the army and even though they weren’t friends, they weren’t enemies either.

“It was still warm, you see. I could see the steam as I passed, it even clouded their flag!” she exclaimed, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. “You know, the flag? It’s our flag, but with a mark over it.”

The sound of guns being loaded around her made her relax, she was no longer a target. Petra took cautious steps back, her boots leaving marks in the damp dirt. She managed to take cover right before gunshots filled the air around her. She grinned to herself when she realised her plan had worked.

She could hear screams from both sides and in a matter of minutes the sound of gun shots disappeared. Petra slowly moved away from the three she had hidden behind. She wasn’t someone to back away from a fight, but she was smart enough to know when she was greatly outnumbered.

Her eyes locked on the goons she had stolen from, their bodies laid still, they seemed almost at peace. Petra turned around so she could face the frontman, mischief sparking behind her eyes. ‘’Thank you for getting me out of that nasty situation’’ a glare pasted itself on the face of the frontman when he realised she had made him do her dirty work.  
Petra winked at the poor guy, before walking past him. She didn’t know back then. Her mind was never set on the future, but if she would’ve known what would happen, she would’ve never messed with the frontman on that particular day. She didn’t know the war would get her hurt and if it wasn’t for the small fairy that had found her laying all alone and wounded, she would’ve died.

Neither did she think about what could happen with all the enemies she had made, she also never expected the familiar frontman to lose his hand in battle and replace it with a hook.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> (this was an English assignment so there won't be a second part)


End file.
